A bad day
by hatami
Summary: her best friend, her one and only love, they are marrying, and worse, she is the maid of honor, how this could afect her day


A bad day  
  
  
  
Title: Los secretos de hotaru  
  
Chapter: A bad day  
  
  
  
She was having those nightmares all night long in there, she saw one Rini in a bride dress marrying Alex ( her one and only love) and worse! she was the maid of honor.  
  
  
  
Hotaru woke up that morning with the wrong foot, first, while she was trying to get out of bed she had a major klutz attack and fell rolling on the floor, later…………  
  
1 Maaaaarrrriiiiiiiiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa  
  
the scream made the whole manor shake.  
  
Maria who had been always Hotaru's nana ran upstairs worried about her little baby (Hotaru is now 27) when Maria arrived and saw why was Hotaru screaming, she couldn't stop herself and started to laugh, there in the middle of the huge room was Hotaru with a big towel wrapped around her body, like if she just got out of shower, but instead of water her skin was covered with mud. green, stinky mud.  
  
Maria was now rolling over the floor, with her hands on her chest, she wanted to control the laughter but fail.  
  
While one, not so funny Hotaru was looking at her, fire, you could see fire in her eyes, poor Maria she couldn't stop, she couldn't talk, she couldn't breath poor poor Maria, she finally calm down, well at least enough to talk " ho come on Hotaru why didn't you ask me to prepare you the bath" said maria still laughing  
  
"because I didn't want to bother you, but now I can see that my concern isn't mutual" retorted Hotaru back with a fake dignity, Maria couldn't stop and start laughing this time harder "please stop making puppy faces, the cleaning company come yesterday and they forgot to drained your pipes, is not a big deal." Said Maria still red for trying to control the laughter " I'll prepare the bath for you, and stop that frown" "yes –said Hotaru looking annoying- as you are not the one who had mud all over her body and the one missing the businesses meeting, I' m going to lose a lot of millions for not to be on time."  
  
"ho please stop complaining, and put your little butt on the shower, or you never will be ready" Hotaru enter the bath whispering about employees that make fun of hers mistress.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
3 hrs later Hotaru was in the middle of nowhere and if she watched carefully she could see little dust twisters and straw balls rolling all over the desolate place, AND NOW WHAT CAN I DO????…  
  
  
  
An hour before after two hours of deep cleaning in the shower, I ran out the manor and without make up or hairdo I didn't want to waste more time, I pull myself inside the limo, in the left hand my high hells shoes and in the right hand my biggest hat (fushia my better hat) during the ride I was trying to put that stupid high hell on my left foot, when Jesus my driver ask me the afternoon free, of course I said yes (I'm a good person ) "only let me in the hotel where the meeting is, and you are free".  
  
When we arrived I was still with out make up or hairdo but I'm a smart girl and put my fushia hat on my head, that of course matched perfectly with my suit.  
  
I walked into the hotel and de reception girl told me that the meeting had been cancel, after they were waiting for me an hour, and they will call me later for a new meeting date.  
  
I only nodded and walked out and found myself without a limo, I gave to jesus the day off, feeling miserable a stayed out the hotel, while the bellboy was trying to take a cab for me.  
  
!what else could posible happen to me???¡¡¡¡¡¡¡  
  
Ho ho bad choice of words I never should open my big mouth.  
  
The wind started to run faster and faster and then took off my hat, wait, wait I ran after like a crazy woman (hey is one of my favorite ) every time that I was close to the hat it flew faraway, when I FINALLY put my hands on the hat I saw around, I found a very lonely place, with just a few houses with dust all over it. I was in the middle of nowhere with dust twisters and straw balls rolling slowly, where I'm.  
  
A big yellow buss passed in front of me over the only -charco-(water and dust mixed) in the whole place (it was made of a broken pipe) and splash me with water, mud and a golden fish whatttt¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡.  
  
Violet bubbles started to flew, ok calm dawn , of course I have my cell phone I'll call Serena  
  
And she will come for me. Whatttt¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ out of service  
  
Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
I shout my lungs off, I swear, that I caused damage in all the neighbornhood's eardrums 10 m around, ho yea I was so right. Five seconds later, a cute old lady come to me and with her sweet voice without teeth, told me (while was looking at me up down, with pitty reflected all over her wrinkle face) "my dear child I'm Fabiola , would you like some money or food. I don't have a lot but a could give you some, if you like" my frustration melted away "no thank you, Fabiola I'm Hotaru, It's a honor to meet you. Could you tell me can I take a cab?".  
  
It started slowly I couldn't see what was happening, then I was worried the old lady body's was shaking, then the old lady explode in a big laugh, an annoying feeling of de ja vu. came over me, when I was waiting for her to calm down.  
  
I'm so sorry child it's only that the cab's drivers never let in a soak people, wherever you want to go, you must take a buss"  
  
"ok I see, well could you tell me where can I take one"  
  
"where do you go ?"  
  
" I live in pavorreal"  
  
" hum, the old lady was in deep tough hum let me see, it's there a mall with a famous movie theater" .  
  
"yes yes yes there is" said a happy Hotaru.  
  
"Very well, in that corner you can take the buss, but you need to be careful to pick the one that let you in the mall of the movies" said fabiola .  
  
"thank you very much"  
  
"the plesure was all mine dear child".  
  
I walked to the corner that fabiola told me about, and if I arrive to the movies I made it, finally after 35 minutes I could see an old, yellow buss with country music, the buss stopped in front of me and I saw a men in his earlys 30 making gum bubbles, and without putting a step into the bus (maybe it wasn't the right one) I gently and kindly asked " excuse me Mr. Do you go to the movies?. …..  
  
a big sad smill appear in the men face, and gently and kindly answer me " sorry girl I can't go with you, you know …..he hesitated 2 seconds I'm a marry men". And with that he lef……………O0O……………….o_o ………………. OoO.  
  
I was shocked for said the least, I couldn't think I couldn't even breath OoO …OoO…OoO… 10 minutes later --------------- I was still there in shock.  
  
My hat started to fly again, only this time the it was flying slow and down, I didn't know if that was because it felt like I felt or because it was wet. I held it, and once more a was lost.  
  
I found myself in beautiful park, I laid down in a bench, and immediately started to rain, I pull my face up and and with that calm me down .  
  
The giggled of a child pull me out off trance, I search for the owner and then I saw a boy about 5 years old, with a big umbrella, a yellow poncho, he was in front of me, when I meet his eyes, I meet the most geurgous chocolate eyes that I ever see, he was looking at me with interest, he opened and closed his mouth several times, like if he was trying to said something, finally he gathered all the courage he could and with his little sweety angel voice he ask me "are you a crazy women" .  
  
The question caught me out off guard and I could only ask back "why" his little angel voice sound again.  
  
" because my dad always told me that only crazy people go out in this rain with out an umbrella or poncho plus you are dirty and uncomb, and my friend Tina told me that crazy people look like that, are you crazy?.  
  
"No I'm not" I answer him firmly.  
  
Humm he was in deep though, " you look like one, then you are one".  
  
Ho hooooooo how dare him. When he told me that (the nerve of the little brat ) I started to boil, violet bubbles flew around us.  
  
"BUT ANYWAY the little voice sound again I LIKE YOU, you are cute and kind and I wonder if you want to be my mom".  
  
My anger melted like magic, I kneel down, my eyes in his eyes and I could only smill.  
  
"Adam"– a deep voice called, I looked up and saw from where that chocolate eyes come.  
  
"I'm sorry miss if Adam bother you" said the same voice that have a beautiful body and THAT chocolate eyes.  
  
"I didn't bother anyone, look daddy she wan to be my new mom" said the boy with happiness.  
  
"she told you that" asked him suspicious.  
  
"no but, she didn't said not when I ask her"  
  
both him and Hotaru laughed.  
  
Hotaru started to feel weak she was going to faint, but strong arms caught her.  
  
"miss………."  
  
" Hotaru" answer Hotaru  
  
"Do you want us to give you a ride, ho where are my maners I'm David Kelly"  
  
"thank you I will pleased".  
  
During the ride Adam and Hotaru were talking, they were so alike.  
  
When we arrived to the manor, I thought that she lay to me, the manor was well known for be one of the most beautiful world wide, and if you see Hotaru gently, kind, without make up, uncomb and dirty – well maybe she work here-.  
  
"please" she cut his thought "go to the cabin and tell the guard, that Hotaru is here" I do like she said and the guard let us in –ho the rumors are right this is a beautiful place-.  
  
When we arrived to the front door, a lot of servants pop out of everywhere.  
  
"Miss Hotaru are you all right" ask her a very concern women.  
  
"of course Maria I'm very well"  
  
"but look at you, you are dirty, where have you been ?"  
  
2 Hotaru stomach growled  
  
"Lisa –said maria- cook Hotaru favorit dinner"  
  
While David slowly and carefully walked back in to the car, nobody saw him, and that was what he wants. If she wants to thank me, well she has my phone number, Adam gave it to her.  
  
That night in hers warm bed Hotaru , was glad because in 10 years that was the first day that she don't think in Alex.  
  
  
  
Please R/R  
  
Hi I'm new in this and it's my first time trying to translate a fanfic from "español to ingles" this is more or less the chapter eleven of my fanfic Los secretos de hotaru. That is already online until chapter 2 I hope to update chapters 3,4, before the weekend.  
  
Please if someone want to help me to translate is welcome just write me on the review or e-mail me to hatamihime@hotmail.com and if you don't want to help me only review. 


End file.
